Gabbie Hanna
Gabrielle "Gabbie" Jeanette Hanna (born ) known as The Gabbie Show is an American YouTube vlogger and former Vine star with over 5 million subscribers. Personal Life Gabbie was born in New Castle, Pennsylvania, she has 6 siblings. She graduated from the University of Pittsburgh, where she completed a degree in Psychology, Communications and a minor in Economics. After graduating college, she became a waitress. She later moved to Los Angeles, California to work with Buzzfeed. Later on she would gain fame from her work on Vine account. Gabbie continued to work for Buzzfeed but would eventually part ways with the brand to focus on YouTube and Vine. Popularity Vine She saw some people on Vine that made her laugh, so she joined in on a hashtag on Vine. Since then she got popular. Due to Vine closing down, her last video uploaded was on October 30, 2016 and her account ended with 4.9 million followers. YouTube Gabbie created her YouTube channel in 2014 as another way to interact with her audience. Since Vine videos were only up to 6 seconds, on YouTube she is able to make longer videos. She would and still makes tag videos with YouTubers and other Viners. She also does Q&As and Story Time videos. She has over 5 million subscribers and over half a billion video views currently. Username When she first started on Vine, Gabbie originally had her real name as her username, but then changed it to The Gabbie Show after she starting getting popular, because she believed that she would not be able to get a job with her name out in the public. The name The Gabbie Show comes from when she was younger. Due to the way she acted as a child, she would walk into a room and people would say "Here comes The Gabbie Show" and then made it into a positive message. Controversies Joke Stealing On December 23, 2015, YouTube User Doc Reviews posted a video reviewing Gabbie. In the video, he accuses her of stealing 3 jokes from other people and using them on Twitter and YouTube. He then uploaded the video to Reddit, where the video exploded. Gabbie responded in a video on her vlogging channel on May 15, 2016 (about 5 months after). She said that the first two accusations she did not steal, but the last one she admitted to using, but said that it was not intentional. Altercation with RiceGum On March 28, 2017, Gabbie was at a YouTuber party where RiceGum was at and she decided to snapchat herself going over to him, challenging him to a rap battle (as RiceGum is known for posting diss raps on his channel). She approached him telling him that she challenged him to a battle. He says no and Gabbie says that "RiceGum doesnt have his ghostwriter today, its fine, I think we can still battle". Her next snapchat is of her saying that RiceGum thought the ghostwriter joke wasnt funny and and shattered her phone leaving afterwards. RiceGum later paid for the phone. He later stated on Twitter that he did not hit her and that she should apologize for the false accusations. She didn't and RiceGum then made a diss track about her and uploaded it to his YouTube channel. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers